Hackyboi
The Hackyboiz, also known as Hackingboiz, Fmanyboiz, and Wretchedboiz, are a species of boi closely related to the Color Changing Boi. Appearance They are black and white boiz with crimson eyes and a blood red flame pattern on their fur, very similar to Fman in Spinnyboi form. They wear a red head flower and a default color necklace. Sometimes, they may wear an unreleased item. Behavior Hackyboiz are one of the most intelligent species of boiz, and have hyper intelligence matching that of a super computer. They construct complex machines with ease, and can speak any language by just taking a glance at it. While some Hackyboiz use their powers for good, many of them view almost every other species as inferior, viewing them as pests and lab rats, or even lifestock. However, they have a respect for others of their kind and, strangely enough, Kittyboiz and all of their relatives, both natural and artificial. Diet Hackyboiz feed off bugs in the code, such as glitched jam-a-grams and unreleased items. This makes them very good at finding out which items are duped and which aren't, as they will actively try to get their hands on and devour duped items, so consider yourself lucky if you are not only able to befriend a Hackyboi, but are also into trading enough to care about which items are duped and which aren't. Traits Other then their obvious features, like the ability to hack the game or insane intelligence, most of them have photographic memories, with only a few having normal memory skills. This allows them to remember almost anything, and they are also able to remember their own birth. However, they are speculated to have a few more powers. Particularily, some people think they have psychic abilities of some sort, or the ability to open portals to other realms. Some even think they are omniscent, and know about everything in existence, which would definitely explain their god complex, because, well, if that was the case, they'd basically be gods in mortal form. History One day, a scientist was studying Fmen, also known as Fman Clones, a strange species related to the water wolves and cheese tigers with a supicious resemblance to the famous hacker. However, most of the clones were too hostile or rowdy to keep in captivity without harming the specimen physically or mentally, or were so domesicated they had a wildly different genome to wild Fmen. So, they decided to make a boi with a close enough genome to Fmen that it could be used to study Fmen. So, they went online looking for boiz to volunteer. The one to volunteer was a Rainwinged Boi-Color Changing Boi hybrid named Chameleon, who wasn't able to hack do to his Rainwinged Boi DNA and hoped this would help him hack. So, the scientist injected a bit of Fman, Cheese Tiger, and Water Wolf DNA into Chameleon, as well as a bit of paper from a glitched jam-a-gram. However, he thought this would be too weak, and added much more Fman DNA, as well as a few drops of an IQ enhancing concoction he had made. Once he injected the DNA, however, Chameleon had a much stronger reaction then he'd hoped. Chameleon already had a very high IQ, so when he was injected with the formula, he became insanely smart, as well as got stronger hacking powers then he needed to. Soon enough he banned the scientist forever, and bred with many other boiz, spreading the Hackyboi species far and wide. Soon enough, the Rainwinged Boi DNA was completely bred out, making them just Hackyboiz. Trivia *They are technically hybrids, do to having a bit of Fman, Cheese Tiger, and Water Wolf DNA, and at one point in time also having Rainwinged Boi DNA. Category:Fan-made Category:Being researched Category:Rare species Category:Artificial species Category:Don't eat beans Category:OP Category:Glitch boiz Category:Hater boiz Category:Farangian boiz